Family Matters
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Secrets come out about Rafael and his family life prompting June to make a major decision that effects him and her family. How will the transformers take it and how will they take introduction to the X-men! X-Men introduced in a later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers Prime

A/n: I was going over this and I noticed a glaring name error on my part so I went back to fix it, those that are rereading this chapter will probably notice the change. If you didn't then this won't mean much to either way :goes to find dunce cap: I should have caught it in editing and I didn't and well here's the fixed version!

**Family Matters**

The day was quiet enough that June had a moment to reflect on how life had changed since she met Arcee and the other Autobots. There was so much to learn about these strange beings and she just wanted to learn anything she could

She walked further into the base to see Miko teasing Rafael by holding a computer component just out of his reach, and Jack trying his hardest to stop the Japanese girl.

Ratchet noticed this teasing as well and he was about to step in when something fell out Rafael's pocket. The object confused Ratchet greatly; it was small by human standards and miniscule by Cybertronian standards.

"Miko, stop…!" June ordered and Miko complied, surprised that June yelled at her.

"What is it?" Miko asked then she noticed what was on the floor by Rafael

"What is that…?" Miko asked as she picked up the object and turned it over in her hand "You have asthma?"

Rafael hesitated, then nodded quietly as Miko handed him the inhaler and the object she was teasing him with earlier.

Later that evening Arcee rolled into the garage. She had several injuries that throbbed with pain at the mere thought of transforming to robot mode but it was sheer pride that kept her from rolling to base and into Ratchet's treatment bay. He had enough on his mind researching asthma. He had learned that Rafael's case was moderately severe but he still felt he needed to know what the condition was and what it could cause and the potential risks to his life that came from the condition.

"Arcee, are you okay?" Jack asked

"I'm fine, Jack" She replied but her voice betrayed her

"Arcee, you're injured, why don't you transform to robot mode and let me look your injuries" Jack suggested

"NO" Arcee snapped "I'm fine, really"

Jack rolled his eyes at his partner's stubbornness and pulled his phone to attempt to contact Optimus, walking out of the garage as he did so.

"Optimus, I'm worried about Arcee" he said

"Jack, what has brought on this concern?"

"Optimus, she's injured, I can tell by the sound of her voice and the way she came in the driveway, but she won't admit it or even transform from vehicle mode to prove me wrong or let me help her" Jack explained and Optimus began to understand Jack's concern

"I will send a ground bridge for Arcee"

"She won't go through it and I can't make her, she'll pull rank on me if I try to make her"

Optimus groaned over the com "Sounds like I'm pulling rank on her if we're to get her to get treatment"

"Optimus, thank you, she's going to be angry at me for doing this but… I care about her… have since I met her. It's like I can't help it" Jack sighed

"Don't worry, Jack, she'll understand"

"Yeah when she stops being furious with me" Jack replied

They disconnected and Jack went back into the garage

"Tell me that wasn't…"

"Arcee, a ground bridge is about to open at your location and you are to come through it, that is an order… no argument, no excuses!" Optimus said

"You had to go to Prime?"

"Yes, you need to take care of yourself and if I have to go to him to insure it I will." Jack sighed

"Arcee, do you acknowledge!"

"Acknowledged, sir" Arcee growled over the com then turned to Jack trying to hide the pain associated with that action

"Don't think I'm not angry with you right now, Jackson Darby, I am"

"I… I'm sorry Arcee, I called Optimus because I care, and I knew that was the only way I could be sure you'd go in for treatment"

Arcee went through the ground bridge and was met by Ratchet and Optimus the latter of whom looked rather irritated.

"Arcee I need you to assume robot mode" Ratchet said as they entered med bay

"I honestly don't know if I can… I'll try" she sighed "what are you going to do if I can't"

"Figure out what is jamming you're transformation joints" Ratchet replied "if that's the problem"

Arcee began to transform and was successful but it was an agonizingly slow process and both mechs knew just by watching that it was excruciating for Arcee. She got to robot mode and couldn't stand, she was in too much pain… she fell to her knees and Optimus was at her side in seconds.

"I don't want to do that again" she declared in pain "That hurt like the pit!"

"Then let me treat you and find out what's causing this" Ratchet said

"Okay" Arcee went to stand so she could walk to the berth for treatment but her leg servos wouldn't hold her

"Slag…! My leg servos won't take my weight"

"For Primus sake… Arcee you really did a number on yourself!" Ratchet said looking at the fem-bot that was currently unable to stand

Optimus walked over to help Arcee

"Arcee sometimes you are too stubborn, you can't be angry at Jack for caring about you" he said softly as he lifted Arcee. The indignant snort from the fem-bot informed him to her injured pride

"I… I know, Optimus" she sighed as he placed her on the berth

Ratchet went to work trying to figure out why she had so much trouble transforming and why her leg servos wouldn't take weight properly all the while cursing about 'ornery bots' and how Optimus shouldn't be lecturing Arcee when he was just as bad as she was about avoiding treatment unless absolutely given no other option.

For Optimus watching Arcee under such treatment for unknown injuries made him think of the uncertainty she went through after they rescued her from Arachnid.

**Flashback**

"How is she, Ratchet?" Optimus asked as he walked up beside his friend

"Physically or psychologically…?" Ratchet said not looking up at the present prime

"Both" Optimus replied

"She was tortured Optimus, then she watched her partner and spark mate die… how do you think she is?" Ratchet retorted "I had to dissolve the bond or risk losing her as well." He paused looking in on his recent patient "some of the less experienced medics are wondering if it would have been more merciful to have let her die. Allow her to join Tailgate in becoming one with the Allspark"

"She can recover, Ratchet, we have to believe that" Optimus sighed

"Yes, we must have faith that Primus let her continue to live for a reason, but what kind of life she'll have is beyond me… she is so agitated, Optimus, we've taken to alerting her to our presence in the room before we touch her just to make her comfortable"

End flashback

Days past and Arcee recovered from her wounds

"Are you still angry at me, Arcee" Jack asked

"No, I've been thinking about that. You did what you thought you had to do at the time. If you had yelled at me I would have just pulled rank so you called someone who could pulled rank on me" Arcee sighed "You had every right to call Optimus, I'm supposed to be watching out for you as your guardian and sometimes I forget that I can't watch out for you if I'm not functioning properly"

Rafael sighed as he sat in the base, he didn't want to go home. He had thought about coming clean about his family several times but he knew that would only get him pitied by his human friends and would confuse the cybertronians so he kept it to himself.

"Raf, do you want me to drive you home?" June asked

"Sure, Bee's on a mission and Ratchet's busy" Raf sighed and got in the car with June

They arrived at his house and he said goodbye to June then went inside to his family. June sighed and got out of the vehicle, she wanted to meet Raf's parents and complement them on their wonderful son. June got to the door and was greeted by a Hispanic woman that looked like she couldn't possibly be related to Rafael, she noticed how many children there were that were obviously not related to each other and the truth of Rafael's life hit June like a ton of bricks.

Jo Pak sighed as she watched June Darby enter the house escorted by Yelena Garza

"Mrs. Garza… who is this…?" Jo asked

"This is June Darby, June this is Jo Pak, if you really want to know about Rafael, talk with her she's known him years longer than I have. They have been in several foster homes together from the time he came into the system.

Jo and June stepped outside and sat on the bench outside.

"Before we start I need to explain something. I literally don't forget anything… I have a memory condition called Hyperthymesia or Superior Autobiographical Memory"

"So you remember every experience you had with Rafael"

"Yes ma'am, I do, I was eight when I first met Rafael. It was September 13, 2003 so it was a Saturday. I was working on math homework when Ms. Fisher brought Rafael in. Jessica and Jennifer Wyatt both fell in love with him the moment they saw him but as far as I know they could walk up to him on the street and he wouldn't know who they were. Either way there was one thing Ms. Fisher knew for sure, and that Raf would always be taken care of"

"So you don't believe Raf would recognize these girls if he saw them"

"I know he wouldn't Ms. Darby, he was only four years old when they left if he remembered them the memories would be so vague he wouldn't be able to tell if they were real or dreamed up." Jo sighed "I've seen them around town recently and they remember him."

"Something's bothering you, what is it?"

"Rafael… he's been through so much, I've seen him through grieving his parents and several asthma attacks. I've come to terms with my fate that I'm just going to age out of the system. Raf… they try to sugar coat it but Raf knows that he will probably age out of the system and well he hasn't taken it well."

"I don't understand why he wasn't adopted"

"His asthma, it's bad… most families find out about how bad it can get and… they turn around and run."

"Why wouldn't he tell his friends that he was in foster care?" June asked

Jo sighed as she looked at the house "he hates to be pitied, and you learn early that once you tell someone that you're in foster care you get a lot of pity. Some of these kids they like it, but not Raf… he's had it bite him too hard. He had several friends a couple of years ago and he was really happy… then he found out they didn't even like him they just put up with him out of pity." Jo sighed as a tear fell down her cheek, "Ms. Darby, I'd love to see Raf get a family that can really understand him… and what he needs"

June and Jo were unaware that a certain Asian teen had ended up in earshot and heard everything

"Raf lied to us" Miko thought "we're his friends… why would he think he needed to lie to us"

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed and Miko bet up with Rafael in a quiet spot to talk

"So Raf, how is your family?" Miko asked

"Fine" Raf replied "why…?"

"Curious, I saw Jo today, why didn't you say she was Asian"

Raf groaned things were coming unraveled. He would yell at Jo if she told Miko, Jo knew that Raf didn't want them to know.

"We're not actually related"

"How did that happen?" Miko wondered curiously "was one of you adopted perhaps"

"No, I live in a foster home!" Rafael practically yelled which completely floored Miko

"Why didn't you tell us?" Miko asked

"I'm not proud of it, Miko" Raf replied getting hostile with the Japanese teen

"Miko Nakadai, what is wrong with you?" Jack demanded

"She found out that I've been omitting details about my family" Raf sighed

"What kind of details, and you stay out of this Miko"

"They aren't my actual family, just a foster family" Raf sighed looking away from the older boy

"Raf, why didn't you tell us?" Jack asked bringing himself to Raf's level

"Because… I didn't want pity, I want real friends and I figured if I told you now you wouldn't trust me anymore"

"Raf, just because you live in a foster home doesn't mean we see you any different" Jack said "you're still the same genius we've always known, right Miko?"

Miko nodded

"Bumblebee already knows about this but he promised he wouldn't tell. So far I think he's kept his word"

"Promised he wouldn't tell what?"

Rafael froze it was Optimus

"What secret has my scout been keeping?" Optimus asked

"You won't be too angry with him, will you?" Raf asked

"No Rafael, Bumblebee knows what secrets he can keep and what he needs to report to me"

"Well my family, we're not really related to me"

"You were adopted" Optimus assumed

"I wish" Raf said dejectedly "I actually live in a foster home"

"While I wish that you had felt you could be honest with us I understand that here on Earth there are many stigmatisms associated with your current situation. Some of them are true and some are not… the problem is it's hard to tell the difference"

"I didn't want pity, I wanted to know that people wanted to be around me because they liked me not because they felt sorry for me" Raf sighed

Optimus felt a pang in his spark, the way Raf spoke made him think that had occurred prior that he had been presented with the situation of having false friends that only put up with him because of pity.

"I have one person outside of this base I think of as real family, her name is Jo Pak. I… I want to tell her about Bumblebee and all of you but I can't tell her. I don't like lying to Jo, I've told her everything until now and you don't know how hard it is for me to keep this lie in place"

Optimus sighed, as much as he didn't want to involve another human he realized that this secret had been eating at Rafael for too long already

"If you believe Miss Pak to be completely trustworthy then you may tell her of us and bring her here to meet the others that you consider your family."

June sighed as she looked at Rafael's photo. Jo's words lingered in June's mind and broke her heart. Raf knew that it wasn't likely for him to get adopted and he did everything to hide that fact due to the fact that kids treated him like he needed pity because of it. June smiled as she held the picture to her heart; she knew what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>Jo sighed then smiled at her brother's enthusiasm<p>

"Raf what are we waiting for?" she asked

"You'll see" Raf replied practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as the yellow and black muscle car pulled up

"Raf, who is driving this car…?"

"Bee doesn't need a driver" Rafael laughed as Bumblebee beeped out a greeting

"He says he's happy to meet you"

"I'll take your word for it" Jo paused "so this is a talking car that drives itself"

"Bee is so much more than that"

Bumblebee transformed and Jo's jaw dropped

"Jojo, are you okay?" Raf asked

"Yes, I'm fine, Rafael… is he the only one?"

"No, he's just the youngest, kind of like me at our house" Raf shrugged

"Where are these others?" Jo asked as Bumblebee returned to vehicle mode

"Get in, I'll introduce you to the others" Raf said

"Do they actually…"

"Yeah they talk, Bee would too, but his vocal processor was damaged beyond repair"

Jo got in the car with Rafael and they started towards the Autobot base.

"Are you sure he knows where he's going?"

"We've made this trip hundreds of times, Jojo" Raf laughed slightly "Look to your right, that motorcycle is another Autobot"

"Really…"

"Yeah, her name is Arcee"

"Isn't that Jack Darby?" Jo asked as the teen on the bike looked over at them

"Yeah, that's Jack" Raf replied

They got inside and the first bot Jo saw was Optimus Prime.

"Welcome, Jo, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots"

"Thank you for allowing me in" Jo smiled as she followed Rafael onto the Platform

"This is Ratchet and Bulkhead. I assume by the greetings you know Jack and Miko" Optimus observed

"I've met Jack in passing a few times at school and I know Miko more by reputation than anything else if that makes sense"

"So she has a reputation outside of us, why am I not surprised" Arcee stated completely unsurprised by what Jo had said

"Yep, she's actually considered quite the troublemaker around school"

"No I'm not" Miko protested

"Um… let's see last Tuesday you cut out of detention early and the week before that you tried to get in on a stink bomb prank" Jo said "I don't forget so I can continue if you like"

"Preposterous, everyone forgets things" Ratchet snapped

"No, I really don't forget; I can't, it's a memory condition often referred to as Superior Autobiographical Memory; it is extremely rare. There are only six confirmed cases in the world" Jo explained

"Impressive, I searched that term as you were explaining it and it is real… like you said extremely rare, but it is real and is being studied by universities around the country to try to figure out its origins" Ratchet said

"So… how old were you when you met Raf the first time, and how old was he?" Miko asked

Jo first looked at Rafael then replied, "I was eight years old. It was two weeks after my birthday so he hadn't quite turned four years old, his birthday is two months after mine"

"Wow, she does remember everything" Miko retorted

June watched as Jo interacted with Raf, Miko and Jack. She was a wonderful girl and it was surprising to June that Jo hadn't been adopted. She wondered if Jo's memory might have something to do with her not being adopted

Jo spent quite a while getting to know the bots and kids, she then turned to June

"Mrs. Darby, if you have a question just ask"

"I'm trying to figure out why you stayed in the system all this time, you're a great girl seem to get along with everyone"

Jo sighed "A bit of it is my memory condition, but most of it was I was seven when I came into the system and right around my thirteenth birthday I was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, we beat it that time. Then on my fifteenth birthday I relapsed. I am considered in remission right now, but a third relapse would mean I would need a bone marrow transplant" Jo explained

June's expression softened as she placed her hands on Jo's shoulders

"I'm okay Mrs. Darby" Jo replied "It's been two years now and besides Mrs. Garza said she would help me however she could"

June smiled slightly as Jo explained her situation in a way that would soothe her worries. She then looked at Rafael. He had told her about his situation. He didn't know she already knew and she felt it was best that he think he was the one that told her. She already had it in her mind and heart what she was going to do the last thing she needed to do before starting the paperwork was tell Jack.

June went home and began to prepare herself to let Jack in on her plan.

Jack arrived home that evening and left Arcee to rest in the garage, he figured after all that happened that day she'd fall into recharge pretty quickly. He figured he would have his dinner finish up that last bit of homework then go to bed. Then he noticed that his mom had made a special meal

"Mom, what's going on?" he asked

"Jack, I have some news. I know I acted like I just found out about Rafael, but I've known for several days and after a lot of thought I've made a decision" June paused "I want to adopt Rafael"

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer 2.0: Don't own X-Men or the character of Paige Mathews

* * *

><p>"What…" Jack stuttered "mom, are you…"<p>

"I'm serious, Jack, like I said I've given this a lot of thought and Rafael needs a mother" June said "and his needs call for the kind of knowledge I have"

"You know he's going to think this is all pity induced"

"Then I'll have to explain to him that he's already like family to me and this is just making it all official. June explained "Jack is something wrong?"

"No, it's just… I'm worried how this will work"

"Don't worry, we're family, nothing is changing between us" June hugged her son with a smile "now let's eat before it gets cold"

Raf sighed, luckily nothing had changed between him, Jack, Miko and the Autobots. Jo had proved a nice addition to the team her memory was quickly becoming of benefit to all parties involved and something new for Ratchet to ponder in quiet times.

She had also proven herself very safety oriented doing her best to keep Miko in line. For all the good her attempts did, Miko was going to do what she wanted to no matter what anyone else had to say on the matter. Miko had also taken up the habit of calling her Joey through her protests and the fact that practically everyone else called her Jo or by Raf's nickname for her, Jojo.

"Miko why do you keep calling Jo by a name you know she doesn't like?" Bulkhead asked as they drove to base

"Because it's fun" Miko replied

"For you maybe, but I know she doesn't like it so much." Bulkhead replied "what if she came up with some nickname for you and insisted on using it despite you asking her several times not to. How would you feel?"

"Frustrated… upset" Miko sighed

"She did say if you wanted to use a nickname you could call her Jojo, Raf already calls her that most of the time and even Jack has started using that name on occasion."

"I… I think I can do that' Miko smiled slightly "Raf has probably been calling her Jojo since he was tiny, she did say he was only three when they met" Miko laughed

"They have known each other for a while haven't they… given the difference between their ages then and now I'd say almost nine years"(A/n: when I wrote this I forgot I said 03 in an earlier chapter so that would push the year to 2013 and I don't do stories set in the future... unless they are Power Rangers SPD which is set in 2025)

"Yep" Miko said "That sounds right'

In Westchester New York the students of the Xavier Institute were just finishing a day of classes.

"Yessenia" a blonde teen ran up to the walking brunette

"What's going on Kathy?" Yessenia asked looking to their headmaster's daughter in confusion

"Dad needs to speak with you and your powers are making it difficult for him to contact you directly… again"

"Okay" Yessenia sighed and turned to go to Professor Xavier's office

Yessenia personally thought she would never forget how she got to where she was now

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Yessenia Esquivel get back down here this instant" her foster mother Lola Henderson ordered, but Yessenia was in no mood to be ordered around.

"Why?" Yessenia retorted "I need to get ready for morning mass"

"Your social worker is here"

"My ride will be here in twenty minutes and the rule is I am allowed church unless I am meeting an adoptive family, and I don't see that happening"

"What is going on here?" Nancy Almagure, Yessenia's social worker asked]

"She won't let me go to church because you're here" Yessenia said

"I thought the agreement was we don't deprive these children of family or faith" Nancy said to Lola

"Ha, that is hilarious, if you're so big on family where is by brother?"

"¿Qué hermano, mi hija? (1)"

"¿Rafael, dónde está Rafael? (2)"

"No sé, mi hija (3)"

"No sabes, no sabes, si usted no sabe dónde esta me hermano, ¿quién sabe? (4)"

"Cálmate, Yessenita (5)"

"Nunca me llaman Yessenita…! (6)"

Suddenly Nancy and Lola realized that all the metal objects were pulling and warping towards Yessenia. Then she began to float defying every known law of gravity and the women began to get scared. Just as things got bad there was a knock at the door. Lola opened the door to see a man in a wheelchair and two females that looked to be in their late teens on the other side

"Mrs. Henderson we are hear about…" the man cut off as he noticed what was happening "I have no time to explain, just let me through we can help her"

"What is this?"

"Mrs. Henderson I will explain once the situation is resolved" Charles said, he noticed that even his wheelchair was being pulled by the girl's power which honestly didn't surprise him at all

He gave the two girls orders and the one with dark hair and white bangs pulled off her glove ready for action should she need to do her thing, whatever that was.

"Yessenia, you need to calm yourself, sweetheart. I know you want to find your brother and I know why. You promised your father that you would protect your brother. I want to help you keep your word to your father" Charles rolled forward into what seemed like the eye of the maelstrom "I just want to help you find Rafael, but you need to calm yourself and focus on my voice before we can go any further"

Slowly things settled and Yessenia fell from her levitation, she touched the ground and then collapsed and Charles rolled up close to her

"Do… do you mean it… will you really help me find… find Rafael" Yessenia asked tears falling down her face

"Yes, sweetheart, I will do everything I can to find your brother"

"Yessenia, even if you find him he won't remember you… he was only three" Nancy said hoping this wouldn't rile Yessenia up again. She noticed that the dark haired girl had returned her glove and realized that the use of her power was considered a last resort.

"I know" Yessenia sighed as she leaned against the man's leg, he had now introduced himself as Charles Xavier and the two females as Jean Grey and explained that the other one only went by the name Rogue.

"I don't really care, I just want to know that he is okay, maybe… maybe get to know how he turned out and get to know him" Yessenia sighed "I know whose fault it is Rafael doesn't know who I am, and I have dealt with the fact that I can't change it, but the last eight years of wondering about him of not being able to keep that promise to Papi is hard for me. The wondering, it's just too much"

"Someday soon Yessenia, you won't have to wonder anymore" Charles said as he placed his hand on the teens head

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Yessenia entered Charles's office and closed the door behind her. She wondered what he had to say and hoped for good news<p>

June took a breath and entered the social worker's office. This was the first step towards bringing her second son home.

"Hi, I'm Paige Mathews, are you June Darby"

"Yes, I am"

"Have a seat' Paige said "So you're looking to adopt Rafael, he's a really good kid. I was hoping he would get adopted

"Yes, he is an amazing child" June agreed

"You are a single parent of a sixteen year old son. Your income is more than sufficient to support a second child. You do know of his asthma"

"Yes, I am well aware of Rafael's medical needs and as a nurse I believe I can handle it"

"I didn't mean to assume any different" Paige replied "I just wanted to make sure you were aware of what you were getting into"

The papers were filled with a rush attached to it and approval came back within a couple of months.

"Rafael, ven, mi hijo! (7)" Yelena called up through the house

"¿Qué? (8)" Rafael replied from the landing

Yelena smiled "Come here, I have good news"

"What is it?" Rafael asked as he got to her

"You're being adopted by a local woman"

Yelena watched in amusement as Rafael's grin grew and he ran up the stairs to pack his belongings. He was getting a family it was a dream come true for him.

Rafael started back down the stairs with an eager smile then noticed June and froze in his tracks.

"Ms. Darby, what are you doing here?" Raf asked then it dawned on him "you… you're the one adopting me"

June nodded, she was fully prepared for any reaction that Rafael might throw her way

"You don't want me, you just feel sorry for me!" he roared throwing his suit case and ran back up the stairs towards his room

"Rafael…" Yelena called confused by this sudden outburst by the usually extremely well behaved boy.

She started to go talk to him when June stopped the older woman

"Let me talk to him Yelena, I think I can explain all of this better, besides if I can't deal with him now I won't be able to in the future when things like this come up" June reasoned

Yelena told June which room to Rafael retreated to and June headed that way picking up the boy's suit case as she walked passed it.

"Raf, can I come in?" June asked as she knocked on the door

"I guess" Raf said

June pushed the door open to see him sitting on the bed with his back to the door looking dejected.

"Raf, what you said back there I understand why you would think that, but I love you sweetheart I have for a long time and… when I learned that you were in this situation and needed a family"

"You decided to take pity on me"

"No… Rafael, you never needed pity, what you've needed is love, is a real family. I have seen you like a son for months now and this just means that what I feel in my heart is made public for the world to see and that's how I want it"

"Really…?"

"Yes, Raf, really?"

A smile spread across Raf's face as he began to understand the true reason behind June's choice

"So are we going home?"

"Yes" June smiled "but I think you're going to want to have this"

To Be Continued….

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

(1) What brother, my daughter (in this case used like my girl as a term of endearment)

(2) Rafael, where is Rafael?

(3) I don't know, my girl

(4)You don't know, you don't know, if you don't know who does?

(5) Calm yourself, Yessenita (like saying little Yessenia also a term of endearment)

(6) Never call me Yessenita

(7) Come here, my son

(8)What?

A/n: These translations are rather rough and done with a translator program and my own knowledge of the Spanish language and grammar so please excuse if they are awkward or inaccurate in any way. I only know a little conversational Spanish that I picked up in school and at my last job and it has been a while so once again sorry if they are wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Yessenia gasped, after two years Charles had finally found Rafael, finally lived up to his word.

"How… how did you find him?" Yessenia asked in surprise

"Cerebro" Charles replied "I caught him using his powers and was able to pinpoint his location. I then made an inquiry on your behalf and found that he is being adopted by a woman with son about your age"

"Really, that's wonderful." Yessenia sighed "You mentioned his gift what is it?"

"It is something that some have labeled as technopathy, it is defined as the ability to control and communicate with technology with the mind. His powers developed at such a slow pace that I'm not even sure he ever really realized what was happening he could just do things other children couldn't and that seemed normal to him" Charles smiled

"Can I see him; I'd love to meet the woman that will be his mom." Yessenia smiled

"We will see; we have another mutant in that location I don't see why we can't at least check on him"

"Can I talk to him, let him know who I am?" Yessenia asked "I want him to know who I really am. I know there are things he wants to know, things I already know"

"I don't know Yessenia"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the bots were being made aware of an Autobot ship that was about to crash land on Earth. It was small only registered one Autobot signature.<p>

"Unknown ship, this is Autobot outpost Omega 1, what damage have you sustained?" Optimus asked

"Critical damage sustained Optimus" the mech replied

"Jazz, is that you my friend"

"Yes"

"Are we sure that is Jazz?" Ratchet asked

"One hundred percent vocal match… that is Jazz" Optimus confirmed

"It's been nearly a century, hasn't it?" Ratchet wondered

"We can wonder the details after we are sure our comrade is safe" Optimus said

"I'll man the ground bridge" Arcee stated

"Do you not wish to be there for our comrade?" Optimus said

"I only know Jazz by Reputation, you and he are friends, Bumblebee looks like he's going to pop if he doesn't get to go and we all know after a crash he's going to need a medic and probably the kind of protection only a former wrecker can give"

"Okay Arcee, if you insist"

Jazz groaned and pulled himself out of the wrecked craft to see several Autobots headed his way.

"Good to see friendly faces" he said as Ratchet started to scan him over

"Good to see that you are still around my friend"

"Good to be still around, and if it isn't that crazy scout, Bumblebee" Jazz smiled as Bumblebee let out an excited string of chirps and clicks

"Vocal processor still not what it used to be"

"Never will be, unfortunately," Ratchet sighed

Optimus placed forth a question only Jazz could truly answer and got back a good response

"What was that all about?" he asked looking to the wrecker whose name he couldn't quite come up with.

"We had a fake Wheeljack come through a few months ago, got to be sure we're not being duped a second time" the wrecker said

"Don't take this the wrong way but what is your name, I know you were a wrecker but that's all I know"

"It's Bulkhead, Arcee's running the ground bridge"

"Arcee… I've heard that name before, haven't seen her before"

"Well you're going to get the privilege of meeting her in a few" Bulkhead laughed "Arcee could you reopen the ground bridge, same co-ordinance"

"You got it!"

They arrived and Jazz noticed the absolutely tiny cobalt fem-bot standing in the middle of the floor

"So Megs is up to his old tricks again" he said coming to rest with his left forearm across her helm.

"Yes, he is and you don't move that arm you will find yourself leaking Energon!" she said in a low warning tone

Jazz didn't think much of the threat; Arcee was a small bot, he figured he'd be able to get out of the way of whatever weapon she took to him.

'This bot's going to make me hurt him!' Arcee thought ruefully as she summoned her left blade. Then, with the kind of speed Jazz could only dream of, Arcee struck leaving a mesh wound that leaked Energon.

"Optimus…"

"You were warned, Jazz… but Arcee in the future"

"I know don't injure allies" she muttered walking away from Jazz who was about to protest when he was caught by Ratchet

"Let's get you repaired before you leak too much Energon" Ratchet muttered "picking on a superior, you ought to know better!"

"Superior… she's…" Jazz said questioningly

"She's a commander you're a first lieutenant"

"Oh"

After Ratchet finished the repairs Jazz went back to Arcee

"Look I was just having a little fun, I didn't realize you outranked me, I'm sorry"

"As long as you don't pull a stunt like that again we'll be just fine" Arcee said as she started towards the ground bridge

"Where are you going?" Jazz asked

"She's going to see Jack Darby" Ratchet said as he set up the bridge co-ordinance. This was a bridge he had preprogramed due to the fact that they used that particular co-ordinance so often.

"Who…?"

"Human teenager… my junior partner" Arcee stated

"Long story" Ratchet droned

"What me to get that?"

"Whatever" Arcee sighed as she transformed to vehicle mode she rolled through the bridge into the peace and quiet of the Darby's garage. Jack had promised her a nice wash and wax. After what happened today she really looked forward to… what to her felt almost like a massage.

At first she had protested the idea since she always prided herself in her ability to be self-sufficient but after a particularly rough mission she caved and it became a weekly routine from there.

"Hi Arcee" Jack said from where he leaned on the garage wall "So how are things on base?"

"We have a new bot… real comedian" she groaned

"What happened?" Jack asked as he got started

"He decided to use my head for an arm rest while he talked to Optimus" Arcee explained "I told him to move it, he didn't and well he ended up leaking Energon from a mesh wound"

"Arcee" Jack snapped in surprise

"What can I say, he asked for it, and we agreed it won't happen again so all is good'

"Okay, and um… Arcee things are changing a bit around here too"

"How…" Arcee asked skeptical that she was going to find this change pleasant.

The garage door opened as June pulled into the driveway. She got out of the car.

"Oh yeah, forgot that was today" she smiled as another got out of the back seat. Arcee recognized the little boy instantly as Rafael

"Hi Arcee" he stated as he walked by suit case in hand

"Hi Raf" she replied pleasantly, but it was obvious she wasn't expecting him.

Raf and June went inside and Jack noticed Arcee's rear view mirror adjust to get a view of him

"Why was I not informed of this?" she demanded

"I… I couldn't find the right way to say it" Jack sighed

"Oh well, what is it you humans say, its 'water under the bridge' now?"

"That's right"

"He lives here, right?"

"Yep, has his own bedroom and everything, it's going to be really good for him to actually have a family and not have to worry about moving from place to place all the time" Jack smiled

"Stability… defiantly something we all need"

Jack got a peculiar smile on his face

"What are you thinking, Jack?"

"Just thinking about Jazz, I'll bet if you had your way he'd be headed back into deep space" Jack shrugged

"Or into the nearest black hole"

"Arcee…!"

"Relax, Jack, I'm kidding… about Jazz anyway… but if I did have my way Starscream would be headed straight into one!" Arcee admitted "Then I'd send Arachnid in after him!"

"What's the likelihood that would ever be possible?"

"I don't know, a girl can dream, right?"

"True" Jack shrugged

June walked with Rafael to his new bedroom, pushed the door open and watched as Raf's eyes lit up at the sight in front of him.

"This… this is too cool… but how did you…."

"Jo teamed up with Jack to pick things out for you" June explained

"It's mine… it's really mine!" Raf said as if trying to digest that every amazing object in front of him was actually his.

June smiled as she watched him explore the room and check out the new toys that had been purchased for him. She started to leave him to play but the n heard him begin to speak in a different language. She stopped to listen and realized it was Spanish.

June returned to the garage to speak with Jack and Arcee.

"June, this was a bit of a shock, I would have loved to have some warning" Arcee stated

"I'm sorry, Arcee, I really thought Jack had told you"

"You know the other bots need to know of this"

"I'll let them know first thing tomorrow" June declared

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you wait?"

"I wanted to be sure I was going to be able to adopt him, which basically meant waiting until I had him home" June sighed "I didn't want word to get to him before I could explain everything. The only problem is this is your home as much as it is ours and… well you should have been informed when Jack was and, Arcee I apologize for that oversight"

"Apology accepted"

* * *

><p>Two days passed and Charles and the X-Men were in Jasper Nevada, but the plan had been made that they wouldn't go by the Darby household.<p>

"Yessenia, this has been an ordeal for Rafael, let him settle into his new home, then I'll set up a time for you to see him" Charles told her softly

"Okay, Professor" Yessenia pouted less than pleased with the prospect of been mere blocks from her brother but not being able to see him

"Yessenia, you know how big a change this is from going to a foster home to a permanent one"

"I know" Yessenia sighed and looked up as she noticed a chopper swop down on a yellow muscle car

"What the hell?" she wondered as she noticed a little boy about twelve in the passenger seat

"That's Rafael… why is that copter attacking him?"

"I do not know" Charles replied almost completely appalled by the sight before him.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Special Speech key

"_Bumblebee"_

"**Kathy Xavier Telepathy"**

****A/n: Kathy Xavier is an OC that is supposed by Charles Xavier's daughter by a late wife named Megan... for more information on her look into my X-Men Evolution fanfics she is sometimes refereed to Katherine or Kate but it's all the same character just early incarnations.

* * *

><p>"Bee, what's happening?" Raf cried in fear<p>

"_Arachnid is attacking us_" Bee replied

"Arachnid… oh no…!" Raf curled up in his seat, he had heard stories of the ruthless spider fem-bot and didn't wish to meet her anytime soon

"_I called for backup, Arcee and Bulkhead should be here soon_"

Suddenly the sound of a laser caught there attention

"Who was that?" Raf asked in fear

"_Not one of ours, but they're attacking Arachnid"_

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend… hopefully"

Jack wasn't sure why Arcee suddenly took off, popping off a wheelie in the process, but by the string of cybertronian and earthen swear words she let out he knew it wasn't anything good.

"Arcee, what's going on?" Jack asked

"Raf and Bumblebee are under attack!" she snapped

"B-by whom…?"

"Arachnid" Arcee growled

"Oh…" Jack replied

Arcee arrived on the scene to see that someone was already firing on Arachnid, she wasn't going to ask how the lasers seemed to come from the man's eyes, she was just grateful for the assist.

"Jack run!" she ordered

Jack got off and ran to the strange humans that were attacking Arachnid's vehicle mode. He was welcomed into their protection so he didn't ask how they were able to do what they were doing.

Yessenia kept the polarization in place hoping that keeping the two bots polarized with the same charge would keep the yellow vehicle bot and his sole human occupant safe until a plan could be formed

"Polaris…!" Scott called

"Yeah Cyclops"

"Get the boy out of there" he ordered "I'm sure with her help we can cover you"

Jack noticed that the one called Cyclops had already deduced or assumed Arcee was female

"What safety?" Polaris demanded

"The cave… at you're eight o'clock"

"Got it"

Jack used his phone's com patch to pass the plan to Arcee who reluctantly accepted it and passed word around that the human known as Polaris would be taking Rafael to the safety of a nearby cave until they had ran off Arachnid.

Bumblebee didn't want to let his little charge go to a stranger but in the end he knew it was for the best, he couldn't protect Raf this way.

Raf got out as the girl opened the door and they were soon running to the cave as Optimus and Bulkhead pulled up and transformed.

Suddenly Arachnid shot the top of the cave entrance causing a major cave in

"Raf!" Jack called in horror.

The X-men watched this play out completely dumbfounded.

Raf looked at the teen that had saved him, he could tell that the wheels in her mind were turning.

"There is light coming in here, so we must have at least some air flow" she stated then looked to Raf and sighed "the least we could do is get to know each other until they can get us out"

"My name is Rafael but most just call me Raf"

"My name is Yessenia and because of my power to control magnetic fields I am often called Polaris"

"How did you get your power?" Raf asked

"It's a natural genetic mutation" she sighed. She couldn't do this anymore; she couldn't make small talk with him like she didn't know the truth of his identity. He was her little brother, the little brother she had fretted and worried over for years. She had looked at the pictures Professor Xavier had found her over and over and now to have him there, it was impossible to act as if that didn't exist in her heart and mind.

"Rafael, I have to confess something and you may not believe what I have to say, but I already knew your name, the nickname is a new piece of information but… I knew who you were"

"How… how is that possible? I've never seen you before in my life!"

"Once again, that is not true, you were just a baby, you wouldn't remember me, but… I am your sister" she handed him the image she had clung to for all the years she couldn't find him

"This… this can't be real… it's… you're lying!"

"No… Rafael, I'm not lying… why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know" Raf said, he was still skeptical, her coming in now seemed weird to him he checked the picture with his portable scanner and found it was not doctored but that left the question of was the girl in the picture the same one as he was looking at. He looked at his file with the adoption agency and found a link to a sibling and followed it to find a picture of the girl he was looking at. That synched it, she was telling the truth

"Yessenia, if you're my sister… then… what's going to happen with my adoption?"

"Nothing, Rafael, for one I'm only 17, I can't object to it even if I wanted to and I don't want to… you deserve to have a family" Yessenia said "I got out because of Professor Xavier. I shouldn't have dropped this information on you the way I did, Raf, and I apologize for that, but you don't realize how hard it was for me to sit here and say nothing about it with all I know"

Raf sighed, the more he thought about it the more he realized it had to be almost impossible for her to keep that away from him

"What was mom like?" Raf asked as he sat beside Yessenia

Meanwhile the Autobots and the X-men were trying to dig Rafael and Yessenia out.

"Yessenia's powers are making it impossible for me to contact her telepathically" Kathy growled in frustration

"Keep trying Timetrap" Cyclops ordered in frustration

"Wait, if you can't contact Polaris, try contacting Rafael" Rogue suggested

"And scare the poor kid worse, I don't think so" Timetrap said "he's too young, he won't get the concept of telepathy, he'll think he's hearing things!"

"It may be our only option, Timetrap" Optimus voiced "while I agree it is not ideal but I know Rafael and know that he is more intelligent and mature than you give him credit for"

"If you think he can take it" Timetrap stepped back and placed her hands to her temples. First she had to locate the young boy's mind, which was no problem

"**Rafael, do you hear me?**"

There were several tense moments of silence before she got a reply of yes, but it was loud like one that was unpracticed with that particular form of communication.

"**Wow, easy, you don't have to focus so hard on things to send them to me**" she told him with all the gentleness her father taught her to use with one as young as Rafael "**I need to know if the two of you are okay**"

"We're fine" Raf replied

"**Good, do you know if there is any airflow?**"

"Yes, there is"

"They're okay, and there is air circulating so they're in no danger of suffocation anytime soon" Timetrap said as she returned to helping the digging process

"Thank you for that report, Timetrap that means they're going to be okay" Cyclops stated

"We're close" Jean said Kathy nodding in agreement as they felt the static from Yessenia's magnetic powers getting stronger

"**Rafael, has anything changed in there?**"

"There's more light"

"We're really close" Timetrap stated as Optimus grabbed a large chunk of stone

"Who's hands are those?" Raf's young voice rang through Timetrap's mind at tolerable volume but it was obvious he was concerned

"**Those belong to Optimus, why… you can see them?**"

"Yes"

Optimus got the way clear and Jack ran in to get Rafael.

They came out and Kathy approached Rafael

"You did good, I was worried how you would react to me contacting you like that" Kathy sighed "I thought it would scare you"

"It did… until Yessenia explained what was happening"

"Okay, that explains the hesitation" she smiled "either way you did good"

A few minutes later Charles and Ororo joined them and made formal introductions. Charles figured Yessenia had told Rafael the truth despite his telling her to wait. He knew asking her to wait wasn't ideal in her mind but by the way Rafael was acting towards her she had proven that she was his sister.

They all arrived at the base and Charles called Rafael to himself

"You know the truth about Yessenia, don't you?"

He nodded "She told me, but I just want to know how she found me and why she never came to me earlier"

"She couldn't come to you sooner, and… as to how she found you… I have a machine at my school that allows me to find mutants due to the fact that the brainwaves of mutants are slightly different from normal humans"

"And I'm one?"

"Indeed, you have a rather rare gift… have you ever wondered how you could understand Bumblebee when he speaks?"

"Yeah… sometimes"

"Your gift allows you the ability to control and communicate with technology… a lot of it is with your mind. It grew slowly, thus why you never realized what you were doing it just became second nature… but the moment I noticed you I began to monitor your progress"

"You want me to come to your school, don't you, that's why you came?"

"Actually no that is not why I came to Jasper, there is a girl, a bit older than you that needs my help… you… I had no intentions to even seek you out. You have no need for my help you have your powers completely under control… like I said its second nature to you. My school is for mutants that need help learning to control their gifts and you do not need it. Not to mention the fact that I feel that you are too young for my school to have anything that you would benefit" Charles smiled "you have just been handed a family that love you. Take the time to enjoy the gift you've been given and… when you're older, we can reconsider you joining me at my school, but at this time I see it as unnecessary."

Meanwhile June was letting the Autobots in on what Arcee already knew.

"So Jack, how does it feel to suddenly be a big brother?" Miko asked

"Interesting, but I kind of already thought of Raf as my brother so nothing's really changed except he now lives under the same roof"

June smiled as she overheard what Jack told Miko; she was glad to hear that he felt that way about Rafael. She had also noticed, much to her dismay, Rafael had yet to even refer to her as his mother much less directly call her 'mom' or anything of that nature. Part of her wasn't surprised that he hadn't done so, he had been in the foster system for so long it might seem foreign to him or worse it might not have truly set in that this was permanent, that he was out of the foster system. She sighed inwardly and resigned herself to the truth, he would most likely never think of her as his mother.

Later that day in another section of the base Raf caught up to Jack

"Jack… when is mom's birthday?

"In three weeks, why…?" Jack asked slightly confused "and why won't you call her 'mom' to her face, she'd love that"

"I was thinking about that… I started to… but… I need to begin to think of her as my mom before I can call her that"

"Okay… and why did you want to know when her birthday was?"

"I have an idea to surprise her"

"Okay" Jack shrugged if Raf didn't want to tell him what he was planning that was his business

"There's something else I wanted to ask you… and Arcee" Raf said

"What is it?" Jack asked as Arcee entered the room, she had heard that Raf needed to talk with her as well and decided to join them to hear the question

"Well Jack, you've ridden with Bee and me several times and I was wondering…"

"Raf, I see where you're going and the answer is no" Arcee sighed "given you're size I can't guarantee you're safety and I'm not going to risk you getting hurt. Don't forget if you get hurt under my care I'm the one that has to face Bumblebee, Optimus and June and to be honest I don't know which would be worse!"

"Wait, I think there's a way we can do this safely" Jack commented turning to his guardian and partner

"How…" Arcee looked to him seriously"

"Get him the right safety gear and keep our speed down… maybe about thirty-five miles per hour tops, it's plenty fast enough for balance and slow enough for safety."

"And if we take a spill"

"When have we ever taken a spill, Arcee, be honest"

"Never" Arcee replied

"Exactly, you've never had an issue with that and as long as we stay on paved roads there won't be a problem"

"Yeah… okay I'll give you that… but you're explaining this one to Optimus"

"But…"

"Junior partner, remember that" Arcee reminded Jack

"Slag"

Jack ran the idea past Optimus, who initially wondered why he was being involved then Jack explained that it was to, perhaps, take some heat off Arcee should Raf be injured.

"It seems you have given this a lot more thought than your racing adventure a few months ago"

"Yes, because this involves my brother; that just involved the bots and me"

"Okay, then I will approve, just keep Rafael safe"

"I will, Optimus… I promise"

June's birthday rolled around and it was shaping up like any other day until around dinnertime.

June was finishing up dinner when she noticed something unusual out of the corner of her eye.

"Raf…" June said and turned to see he had taken the initiative to set the table

"Yes, mom"

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

For a moment June couldn't speak. He had really just called her 'mom'

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes, I'm fine" June replied hugging Raf "I'm just happy…"

"Happy birthday, mom"

"How did you know about that?" June asked looking Raf in the eye

"I wanted to know, so I asked Jack" he replied

* * *

><p>A few days later Jack had told his mother about what was going on and that he and Arcee were taking Raf to school that day and then Bee was going to pick him up.<p>

"Are you sure he'll be safe, Jack?" June asked in concern she honestly didn't like the idea of allowing her baby to ride on a motorcycle, but this was no ordinary motorcycle

"We won't be going very fast and you know Arcee will help me keep Raf safe"

"Okay, Jack, I just don't want to see either of you in the ER" June said sternly as Jack opened the garage door

"Arcee, please keep my boys safe"

"Don't worry June, I promise I will keep them safe" Arcee said her tone reassured June that Arcee would do everything in her power to keep Raf and Jack safe.

"Okay, I trust you Arcee" June left the garage and Rafael soon came out a confused that he hadn't heard from Bumblebee.

"Jack, do you know where Bee is?" Raf asked "he usually calls me by now"

Jack said nothing just passed Raf a helmet

"Really…" Raf's face lit up realizing what this meant

"Really, so put on the helmet, you're not getting on until it's secure" Arcee said

Raf secured the helmet and they went on their way

They arrived at school and went their separate ways for class.

"Looks like you're taking the big brother role to heart" Sierra said "It was sweet of you to bring him to school like that"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, he's not related to you but you treat him like he is, it… it's nice to see. A lot of guys around here wouldn't do that"

"Raf's had enough bad, he needs good for a change, and maybe DNA says he isn't related to me but everything else says he is" Jack shrugged "and if he wants to ride with me once in a while, he's family, and I can't say no to family"

Sierra left and Jack sighed

"You know that's the exact reason Arachnid came after him" Arcee's voice rang in his Bluetooth

"She won't get her oily claws on him not as long as I breathe and you function"

"Got that right partner, I'll be here when you get out"

"See you then"

With that an unspoken new protection pact was formed. Arcee and Jack would insure that Rafael was safe from those that would do him harm especially those that wished to do so to hurt them.

The End


End file.
